Bobo
Bobo is the main antagonist and the final boss in the popular flash game Dale and Peakot. He is an evil spirit who created of the Four Masks of Light and Darkness, as well as the believed leader of the Coyote Clan. For years he manipulated the animal clans to hate the human beings to seek revenge on every person who had mocked his existence and humiliated him, especially the Kobrowski Clan. He stole Dale Kobrowski's hens to ritual their power feathers in order to control the Chicken Clan. However, he was defeated by Dale and was forced to retreat, allowing Dale to get his hens back. In Dale and Peakot, he is the final and most challenging boss of the game. He appears in the fifteenth and final level. When the player reaches the boss area, Bobo will emerge from the ground and challenge Dale. Bobo's Challenge Strategy Like the previous bosses in Dale and Peakot, Bobo has a particular weak spot, that when shot, decreases a third of his health. Bobo's weak spot is the large jewel in his forehead. However, Dale is unable to reach this high by simply jumping or even using Peakot's ice platform. Only mushrooms, platforms, or Bobo lowering his head can allow Dale to shoot Bobo's forehead. Like Von Skivlehyver, Bobo becomes more challenging as he becomes weaker. In this way, the boss fight takes place in three parts. To attack Dale, his hands will shake twice, then display either a rock, paper, or scissors sign. Each sign corresponds with a different attack. Rock Attack Bobo's hand will throw a fairly large boulder at Dale. If timed right, Dale let it bounce over him. The boulder will inflict damage if it hits Dale. Paper Attack Bobo's hand will expand as if it were a flat piece of paper, hit the ground, and attempt to slap Dale and cause damage. Dale can avoid this simply by jumping over Bobo's hand. However, if Dale is standing on the ground when when Bobo slaps the floor, he will be stunned and automatically slapped. Scissors Attack Bobo's two "scissors" fingers will each shoot a fireball. This attack is the trickiest to avoid, as it cannot be jumped over. Try to let one fireball pass over your head, and the other go underneath you. This battle takes place in three parts. Part One In this part, Bobo's hands will both show different signs (rock, paper, or scissors). The hand that wins (paper beats rock, scissors beats paper, rock beats scissors) will then proceed to attack Dale with the attack corresponding to the sign it just displayed. This process will repeat three times more, and then Bobo will lower his head quickly. When he does this, the player must jump at the right time so Dale can shoot Bobo's forehead when his head lowers. Jump quickly; if Dale is standing on the ground when Bobo hits the floor, Dale will be stunned and unable to shoot Bobo's forehead in time When the player manages to do so, Bobo will lose a third of his health and the second part of the battle will start. Part Two The boss fight becomes a little more challenging now. When Bobo's hands play rock, paper, scissors, the attack corresponding to the winning sign will be performed by both hands. The player now has too avoid two identical attacks. Once again, Bobo's hands will repeat this three times, then mushrooms will appear on both sides of the area. Dale must use Peakot to create a large mushroom to bounce on while Bobo's hands hit the ground. The player must dodge Bobo's hands, use Peakot to hit the mushrooms, bounce high enough to shoot Bobo's forehead, and do so before the mushrooms disappear. When the player shoots Bobo's forehead, he will lose another third of his health, and the battle will proceed to its final stage. Part Three This is the hardest stage of the boss fight. Bobo's hands will now attack two different ways, based on the sign they showed while playing rock, paper, scissors. In this way, the player now has to avoid two different attacks at once. Like before, Bobo will repeat this three more times. Next, one of the hands will reach to the ceiling and cover it will boulders, which will fall in all areas on the screen. The only way to avoid the boulders is to use Peakot's shield over Dale's head. Next, a stone platform will appear on both sides of the screen. To reach these, use Peakot to create an ice platform, then jump on that to reach a stone platform. From there, simply jump to shoot Bobo one more time and defeat him.